Katnappé
Ashley, a.k.a. Katnappé, was a minor villain. She was first seen attending one of Jack's parents parties in which she came down to the basement, meeting Jack and Wuya, commenting on how she had an interest in evil. She would later accept a bigger role as an ally of Jack and Wuya. Appearance Katnappé was usually seen in her skin tight, black latex catsuit, complete with metal claws and pointed ears. She wore high heeled boots and a gold belt. Her entire face was visible, as well as some hair that poked out at the top of her forehead. She normally had make-up on her face to create what looked like stripes or whiskers. When not wearing her villain outfit, she was seen wearing a purple skirt with a yellow stripe and a dark purple tank top, and two golden bracelets on her left arm. She also had short blonde hair. Personality Katnappé, as her name suggests, was obsessed with cats, using them both as her inspiration and as her minions. She seemed to care more about them than anything else. Unlike the show's primary villains, Katnappe seemed to have virtually no interest in world domination—in fact, her main goal was just to live in the lap of luxury along with her cats. She thought very highly of herself, often commenting on how stupid and incompetent Jack Spicer was, while also delivering cat puns, most of which involved pronouncing words with a "per" sounded as "purrrr" such as "purrrfect." Abilities *'Expert Thief:' Katnappé was a master thief, skilled in stealth, picking locks, escapeology, evading alarms, and cracking safes. *'Peak Human Condition:' She had shown that her bodily functions were at the maximum limit of human condition; meaning that her natural capabilities were near-superhuman, almost cat-like. **'Enhanced Strength:' She was stronger than a girl of her size usually would be, capable of destroying several Jack-Bots with one hand. **'Peak Human Agility:' Her agility, balance and bodily coordination were near-superhuman. **'Peak Human Reflexes:' Her reactions were superior to those of normal humans and were near-superhuman. **'Peak Human Speed:' She was faster than a normal human. **'Peak Human Flexibility:' She was more flexible than average humans. *'Skilled Martial Artist:' She was a very skilled hand-to-hand combatant, capable of defeating the four monks, one by one, albeit with the help of the Golden Tiger Claws. *'Attractive Female:' In several instances, she was able to use her beauty to seduce her male oponents and easily fool them. *'Genetics:' She implies to have some knowledge or connections to genetic engineering as she possesses several genetically-enhanced kittens that she uses as her weapons. Weapons *'Shuriken thrower:' She had a shuriken thrower integrated in her wrists. *'Claws:' Her gloves had claws that allowed her to cut through various materials, including metal. *'Golden Tiger Claws:' During her debut episode she was able to use the Golden Tiger Claws to rob a whole mall, battle the Xiaolin Monks and get out of every difficult situation. She was the only one to use this Shen Gong Wu so effectively in the whole series. *'Kitten Minions:' She possesses several white kittens that have ben genetically enhanced to become "super kittens". On her command, they become fierce and hissy cats that, with their claws, can tear apart Jack's robots in an instant. History Xiaolin Showdown Season One In her first proper appearance, she accompanied Jack and Wuya to find the Golden Tiger Claws, and although they did not find them first, Katnappé eventually won them in a showdown against Omi for the Changing Chopsticks, using only the Fist of Tebigong. However she betrayed Jack and Wuya and went on a shoplifting spree using the Golden Tiger Claws. The monks eventually confronted her in an amusement park called Catatonia Land and won them back. She also appeared again when she won the Lotus Twister in a showdown against Kimiko. Later on, she freed Wuya from the second Dashi-made Chinese Puzzle Box and became her ally for a short time. Further on, she joined Chase Young as an apprentice, soon to be replaced by Jack Spicer. After this, she joined Spicer's "Evil Dream Team," but again only for a short period of time. Season Two She returned to Chase Young only to have him betray her along with Cyclops, Tubbimura, and other villains. In her final appearance, she was standing alongside all the other villains outside the Xiaolin Temple walls. Xiaolin Chronicles Season One Katnappé returned in Xiaolin Chronicles to be a member of Jack's team, along with Tubbimura and Cyclops. She battled the monks and helped Jack in many occasions, but most of the time she and the rest of the team were losing to the monks, because of Jack's incompentence and bad luck. Episode Appearances Season Two Season Three |Chronicles= Season One }} Battle Record Trivia *Katnappé is another classic example of cat-girls, particulary notable in anime storylines and artwork. *Katnappé's essentially a younger, more villainous version of Catwoman, a character created by DC Comics who's an on/off-love interest for Batman. *It's interesting to note that, while in her cat-suit, she only has four "claws" on each hand, but when she was first shown (before she started wearing her suit) she has five fingers. She possibly has two fingers in one "claw" per hand, so to best display a more cat-like appearance, as cats have four claws per paw. *The Xiaolin Chronicles teaser poster depicted her with some different characteristics from her original design, namely darker skin tone and pink/purple hair; her Showdown characteristics were retained instead. Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Characters Category:Heylin Side Category:Villains Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters Category:Characters Category:Heylin